Through My Eyes
by Cy for Cyber
Summary: All made up characters StrawPelt is a newly pronounced warrior, and nothing exciting happens to her, or so she thinks. Because then, she learns about a threat to her family, that started many moons ago...
1. Prolouge

Through My Eyes

Prolouge;

FlowerKit waddled around the Nursery, her green eyes sparkling, and dark tabby fur was all messy and ruffled. She was 2 moons FlowerKit then looked around, her mom, IvyFur, was asleep, so she waddled to the entrance of the Nursery, and peered out.

A brown cat came into the camp, he smelled… Different. He took a rabbit from

The fresh kill pile, and FlowerKit thought, _Hey! WindClan needs that!_ And she stumbled forward to face the large muscular cat.

"Get away from my clan!" FlowerKit squeaked.

The cat cackled with laughter, and FlowerKit started yowling at the top of her tiny lungs… Er… Mewling. Suddenly, the night patrol came back. HareStar was in it too, as well as PantherPaw, and MoleTail.

"I thought I smelled a rouge," MoleTail growled, and if he had a tail it would be flickering in frustration.

HareStar yowled his battle cry, and the three cats lunged at the brown one. He just hissed, and first cracked HareStar's spine. Then, he pounced on PantherPaw, squeezing him to the ground while snapping at MoleTail, who was trying to protect FlowerKit. PantherPaw was choking, starving for air, and died, then, unexpectantly, jumped for FlowerKit, catching her tail.

FlowerTail was petrified, the voices around her drowning her vision and thoughts, the last thing she saw was the cats all coming from their dens, and MoleTail tackling the brown cat, who aimed for his stomach, but sliced MoleTail's throat instead. Then, the cat faced her…

Then she saw nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

Eeek, sorry for the mess ups in the prologue. 0o Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter better… And I need 2 more reviews to continue to the 2nd chapter. Thanks to CF of the EL (mwaha I shortened it xD) for reviewing. Suggestiong would be nice, too. ;)

"Wake up, you big fur ball!"

"What is it?" StrawPelt groaned, and rolled over, and her green eyes saw RustClaw.

"Let's go hunting!" RustClaw meowed excitedly; his rust red fur was all ruffled and shaking all over.

"We were just made warriors to sunrises ago, I _want to sleep!_" StrawPelt moaned, but she got up and cleaned her dark fur. Then, she stepped out of the den, and looked straight into RustClaw's turquoise eyes, and meowed, "Fine."

"Ooohhh, someone's grumpy today!" RustClaw chuckled, and went over to her, licked her, and raced to the moorlands, saying, "Meet ya there!"

StrawPelt padded to the moorlands too, just a little faster than walking. RustClaw had loved her since apprentice hood, and she loved him as well, but StrawPelt was always grumpy in the early mornings.

Soon enough, StrawPelt was at the moorlands, with RustClaw, hunting rabbits. RustClaw could be a hyperactive knucklehead sometimes, but he was one of the best hunters WindClan had. He crouched low, and hid behind a bush, and the wind was going down, so his scent was disguised. Then, once a rabbit came into sight, he didn't stalk it, he immediately shot out, and it happened fast. Then, he was sitting by StrawPelt with a rabbit in his mouth. But not a mother rabbit, he made sure, so a mother rabbit could give birth to more rabbits.

StrawPelt grinned, and they caught a couple rabbits, 3 or 5, and one scrawny mouse, and brought it back to the fresh kill pile in WindClan.

StrawPelt layed down by the nursery, soon she would be pregnant as well. But, the only thing was, her life was normal. Yeah, a boring, normal, average WindClan cat's life.

_Boring._

But, her mom, RabbitFur, was dead. The only exciting, yet not exciting at all, thing that happened to her in her life. Now she was only left with her old grandfather, MoleTail, since who knows what happened to her father and siblings. MoleTail was always spending his time groaning, and whenever there was a fox or something, he seemed as if he would just risk his life for the kits in the nursery. Why? Who knows! No one would tell her, just something that happened long time ago, before she was born, the time when MoleTail got that ugly scar on his neck. Ugh, it made her sick looking at that!

StrawPelt always wandered why cats would often stare at her, mostly elders.

Finally, StrawPelt went up to MoleTail.

"What's wrong with me? Is it that my life is soooo boring?" StrawPelt asked, sitting by him with her tail curled around herself.

"Yes, I suppose it is about time you should learn." The old cat's voice was all cracked and rough, but then again, a lot of the OLD elder's voices were cracked.

"Well, you see, a rouge came long ago. He was stealing fresh kill. He gave me my scar, and killed FlowerKit, a relative of yours that was born long before you. He also killed our leader, HareStar, since was on his last life," He paused for a breath, "Well, before we could attack him, he yowled, 'I will kill all the remaining relatives of OliveFang-"

"Who's OliveFang?" StrawPelt cut him off.

"The one he loved in WindClan who rejected him, your great great-, er, MY great, great, great and so on mother. He wanted revenge." MoleTail snapped, then continued, "He said, 'I will kill all the remaining relatives of OliveFang, and none can stop me!'"

"But.. Isn't he dead now?" StrawPelt whispered in horror.

"Yes. But that is all his family wants to do: Kill you. They think I'm dead, but they want you, then they'll want your kits. Your father was cowardly and ran off, leaving your mother to fend you and your siblings and she, and now you see what happened. Luckily another Queen woke up and saved you."

StrawPelt would've been horrified by this, but she was more horrified by this thought:

Would RustClaw give up his love for her when he learned that loving her was like suicide?


	3. Chapter 2

StrawPelt was lying in the Nursery, due to have her kits in a few days, with RustClaw sitting beside her, he brought news.

"StrawPelt," He sighed, clearly troubled by what he was going to say, "ShadowClan have been hunting in our territory, and it has increased since the few sunrises ago, and I have agreed to go to the gathering. Tonight. I will bring back the news of ShadowClan."

StrawPelt nodded, and rubbed her head on his chest and he closed his eyes, wishing he could stay there forever.

Yes, RustClaw had learned that his kits and he as well as StrawPelt may be killed, No, he would not give up his love. RustClaw couldn't deny the emotion of love. He worried about going to the gathering, because it meant leaving her side… But he would still go.

ShatteredStar was in front of him, leading the Clan to the gathering, and when they arrived, RustClaw sat alone, nearby some apprentices. He looked around, ThunderClan needed to arrive, but alas, they did.

Soon, all four leaders were up on the Great Rock. ShatteredStar, VixenStar(RiverClan), PaddedStar (ThunderClan), and SilkStar(ShadowClan). ShatteredStar waited expectantly for SilkStar, her ears twitching but her white-grey fur still down. But, instead, the red VixenStar stepped up first.

"RiverClan has had a new litter of kits." Cats meowed their applause and happiness, new kits were always a good thing, and VixenStar nodded and backed up, and PaddedStar came up.

"ThunderClan has a badger living in our territory in a cave in the snake rocks. An apprentice has been injured, as well as a warrior, but we will try to chase it out." Cats meowed with horror and whispered to each other in reply to this, and PaddedStar nodded and backed up.

SilkStar had a cruel look in her eyes, and nodded to ShatteredStar. ShatteredStar looked back angrily, and padded up.

"WindClan is not happy with ShadowClan!" She hissed, "ShadowClan has been hunting in our territory, and it has only increased every day. We wish it to stop. **NOW!**"

None of the cats replied to this, only WindClan and ShadowClan were hissing at each other. SilkStar growled, "Our queens and kits need to be fed. Your territory is full of rabbits and mice; I would think you would not care."

"Well, we DO! If your 'population is growing' so much, then stop wasting all of your food! WindClan are LEAVING NOW." ShatteredStar jumped off the rock, and RustClaw quickly followed, as well as the other cats of WindClan.

RustClaw shared the news with StrawPelt, and she just shook her head.

"ShadowClan needs some sense knocked into their slow bodies." She growled, still lying down, like she did that whole day.

RustClaw nodded his agreement, "Well, I'd best be off hunting. I love you."  
"'Love you too."

And RustClaw bounded off to go hunting, eager to have some food. But then, he was caught by the deputy, PantherFur.

"You are to go on patrol now instead," He meowed, and then walked away, as RustClaw sighed and went off to patrol.

RustClaw sniffed the air; he was by ShadowClan border... Alone. Then, he scented something…

"Die" A voice whispered, and flung itself at him.


	4. Chapter 3

((eeek eeeek eeeek! SO SORRY! Was grounded from computer… Almost felt like I was going to explode because I wanted to write this so much…. xD Well, hope you like it, and if you don't, too bad. :P))

StrawPelt yawned in the Nursery, anticipating the return of her mate. Even though it wasn't near the time he was supposed to get back from patrol, she was worried since he was alone. ShatteredStar had sent him alone so they could have more cats in camp incase of an attack, but knew StrawPelt would be worried, and was lying by her.

ShatteredStar seemed to sense the worry StrawPelt was giving off, and just nudged her. "He'll be fine." But she wasn't sure herself, maybe she should have sent a warrior _with_ RustClaw? ShatteredStar accidentally let out a heavy, worried sigh escape, and StrawPelt flinched, so ShatteredStar had to reassure her some more again.

---

RustClaw gasped, as ShadowClan quickly filled his nostrils, and he squirmed out of his attacker's hold, running for dear life, and to warn his clan. He scented more than one enemy, and when he looked back he only saw the one in front. The accursed cat, the 'evil one'.

SilkStar.

The yellow green eyes full of pure hatred pierced him, and seemed to burn through him, he almost flinched. That would make him stop running for a moment, so he resisted it.

RustClaw was well in front of the ShadowClan attackers, but he knew they were still on him. At least he was faster! He smelled camp, and barged into it, yowling as loud as he could,

"ATTACK! SHADOWCLAN!" Then he colappsed, resting for a moment, as the cats around him went into a defensive stance, and ShatteredStar rushed out of the nursery. MoleTail and the other elders were escorted by TigerSwim, the medicine cat, to the nursery. Then, he put a defensive positiong along with three other warriors in front of the Nursery.

ShadowClan cats burst into the clearing, and RustClaw was immediately attacked by SilkStar. SilkStar clawed RustClaw's back, and then once he moved to strike back, she aimed for his neck. She was about to crunch it, but RustClaw managed to pull away, and struck at her dangerously exposed stomach. She yowled in pain. They continued to fight for a bit, but then a different ShadowClan warrior, GrayClaw, struck at RustClaw and SilkStar raced towards the Nursery….

---

StrawPelt waited anxiously in the Nursery, hoping the battle would end soon. Often during the battle cries, yowling, and moaning out of the Nursery, she felt something squirm in her stomach. They would come soon. The kits. Suddenly, she heard a yowl of pain directly in front of the Nursery… a yowl that meant death. A last yowl. One of the cats guarding the Nursery had _died._ The few queens and elders around her twitched worriedly, and kits were tucked closely to their mothers. ShatteredStar could be heard meowing, "Defend the Nursery!" Then, "Queens, Elders, RUN!" For SilkStar and a few other warriors had charged in, and kits were taken, elders were killed, and the queens… 1 out of 6 killed, 5 out of 6(including StrawPelt herself) were heaved out of the Nursery and carried out of the camp, and StrawPelt lay helpless, since SilkStar was holding a pressure point. Her body hurt, yet was numb, all at the same time. StrawPelt saw RustClaw who seemed to want to just kill everyone around and get to her, but he couldn't. He was outnumbered, as the rest of WindClan, for it seemed ShadowClan must have made deals with a few rouges.

StrawPelt whined and moaned as she was put into a prisoner den, with the rest of the queens.

They were prisoners, their kits to become ShadowClan.


	5. Chapter 4

StrawPelt and the other queens looked at their surrounding; they were in a den, with two guards in front. StrawPelt suddenly felt her stomach lurch in pain, and she moaned. One of the elders gasped, and meowed, "She's kitting!"

A guard had overheard, and pretty soon a medicine cat was over their by StrawPelt's side. StrawPelt groaned and moaned, as she felt the first kit came out. He was a little tiny thing, with dark fur and some splotches of white. Pretty soon there were three little kittens, two males and one female. The second one, the female, was all black, and the third one just had dark brown fur. When their eyes opened, they were all green.

"They're beautiful..." StrawPelt whispered as she gazed at the three kits, almost forgetting that she was a prisoner.

"They're ours." A voice cackled….

--

--

ShadowClan fell back from WindClan camp, and RustClaw let out a shrill, pitiful wail. StrawPelt was gone! She was gone! He could hardly bear the thought, as he layed on the ground, squirming, spazzing out. She was supposed to give birth soon, and StarClan-and ShadowClan-knew what was happening to her, and the other queens and the elders, right now! RustClaw dragged himself to the warriors den to rest, ignoring all the cats asking him to go to the medicine cat to get healed up. But he knew it wasn't the outside he wanted healed-it was the pain he felt inside. The pain of knowing StrawPelt was gone, and that he could've saved her. He could've avoided those ShadowClan warriors, if only he hadn't panicked. He felt like dying, but RustClaw knew there was one thing he could do---

Save StrawPelt.

--

(With all due respect, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!  The next one will be extra long. It's just, I'm also starting on another story, and yeah.)


End file.
